


Stop In The Name Of Love

by drewboobear



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Shane is alive and not a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewboobear/pseuds/drewboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Grimes never meant to get himself into this type of situation. He never knew sleeping with Daryl would land him in the same situation that was like his mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop In The Name Of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onedirectionymcmb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the girl that believes in anything and everything. I love you Rosye Dray!
> 
> I know that male pregnancy doesn't exist but you must know that I'm a male writing gay fanfiction with pregnancy. Strange I know. Trust me. I shocked myself. Okay so this goes off of Rosye's and her friend Jillian's story that has two siblings: Renee and River Evans. River is a gay male who is with Rick, and Renee is suppose to be with Daryl but I wanted Carl with him so I kept Shane alive. Rose will talk with Jillian so her friend doesn't freak. Avery Black is the orginial character that was meant to be with River and in Rose's story he gave his life so River and Carl could live. I'm sticking with that. 
> 
> Shane is still alive along with Dale, Amy, Sophia, and Andrea.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!! xx -Drew W.

Carl Grimes walked around the empty cell block. He couldn't get his mind off of things. He could hear River softly singing to Judith, trying to get the girl to go back to sleep. He sighed. He continued walking and walked past the cells of Renee, Andrea, Beth, and Carol. He walked out of the building and found his way to the top. Saint, River's German Shepard, was laying and staring at the stars. Carl whistled and muttered, "Here boy." Saint poked his head up and walked over to the 14 year old, wagging his tail the whole way. 

"That's a good boy.." Carl whispered. He heard crunching off gravel and immediately his froze. He pulled the gun out of it's holster and turned. He jumped as Daryl's face came into view. "Shit, didn't mean to scare yuh." Daryl said, his hands raised in the air. Carl rolled his eyes and put his gun back in its place. "What'dya doin' up kiddo?" The older man asked. Carl looked to the gravel before looking back out to the field. "Just thinking.." Carl whispered. Daryl nodded with sympathy. 

Daryl walked forward and brought Carl in his arms. Carl looked at him with wide eyes. Daryl sat his chin on top his head. Carl took a breath before he leaned into the touch. Daryl kissed the top of his head and whispered. "I love you kiddo.." 

Carl didn't know what Daryl meant by this, but he knew it was different. It was different then River and Renee's type of love since they were siblings. Could it be like River and his dad's? He didn't know. Daryl placed a finger under Carl's chin and lifted his head so he could look into Carl's blue eyes. 

"So beautiful.." He whispered. Daryl leaned down and connected his lips to Carl's. Carl gasped slightly before gently kissing back. He lifted his arms and started to kiss the older man back. Daryl disconnected their lips and leaned his forehead against the teenager's. "I love you Carl.."

Carl smiled. Daryl swooped up the boy in his arms bridal style. Carl found himself being turned on by being manhandled. "Take me Daryl..." Carl whispered. Daryl looked at the teen with serious look on his face. "Yuh sure kid?" He asked. Carl nodded and replied by kissing Daryl once more. 

x

Carl woke up the next morning back in his cell. He slowly got up off of his make-shift mattress and looked around. All he remembered was going to the roof of the prison, being kissed by Daryl, being carried by the older male, then nothing. He didn't know why he didn't remember. He wasn't drunk or anything. "So your finally awake." A voice said from the door of Carl's cell. Carl looked up and saw Daryl. He smiled slightly. It was daylight out. 'Dad was suppose to wake me up..' He thought. "Kid, if your thinking why your dad didn't wake you up, it was cause he knew you were up all night. He just doesn't know why." Daryl said, a smirk forming as he finished what he was saying. 

Carl went to get off of the bed and groaned as slight pain went up his backside. "Careful kid, after last night you might be feeling it for a while." Daryl said, walking forward and helping Carl stand. Carl looked around the room, probably looking for his clothes. Daryl went across the room and handed the younger boy neatly folded clothes. They looked to fashionable to be Carl's. Carl had cocked an eyebrow and looked at Daryl. "Who's are these?" Carl asked. 

"River's. He came in this morning with one of his 'I know what you did' smirks on his sassy little face. Said they should fit you. You guys are pretty much the same size, except he is a little bit taller." Daryl explained. Carl nodded and quickly put the clothes on, surprising Carl when they had fit him perfectly. "He sure knows sizes don't he?" Carl whispered to himself. Daryl chuckled. "I need to start on my duties. You'll be okay here? River told Rick to let you stay in for the day. I swear that kid knows." Daryl said. Carl looked at Daryl before following him out of the room. "Okay, but I think I'll go see River." Carl added. The two smiled to each other. Daryl kissed Carl's head before going off into the direction he was needed. Carl sighed before heading into the direction of his father's cell. 

x

River was mapping out the plans for the next run when he heard someone walking towards the cell. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" The voice said, River immediately recognized it as Carl's. He turned and looked to his basically stepson. "Hey Carl." River sat up on the bed and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "Somethin' bothering you?" He added. Carl looked at the older with his 'I fucked up' look. "I slept with Daryl." Carl admitted. River let a smirk come to his face. 

"I know." River stated in a matter of fact tone. Carl rolled his eyes. "Yeah.. you know everything.." the boy whispered. River just chuckled. "I don't know everything. But if your wondering how I know is, that I was walking through the cell block last night and saw Daryl carrying you back to your cell. I went to check on Judith, when I came back I heard you moaning. I immediately knew. I wasn't gonna go in there and embarrass the shit outta you so I went back to mine and your dad's cell. Just when you are doing that, be careful." River stated. Carl sighed and leaned against River. The two leaned back against the bed. 

"Why.. we are both guys.. not like I can get pregnant." Carl joked, frowning once he remember what syndrome River had. River just laughed. "How did you know you had that syndrome Riv?" Carl asked, turning and leaning his chin on River's chest. "My parents found out I was gay and they knew the trait was in my family so they had me tested." River replied. 

"You know, the syndrome is more common then you think it is.. so be careful Carls." The feather haired boy said. Carl leaned his head back down and listened to River's heartbeat. Was River right? Could the syndrome be in him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. I know its short but it's the prologue. x -Drew


End file.
